Moonlight
by Smileytiger
Summary: Nadya is no ordinary Dhampire. She is 15 years old and already the Queens daughters guardian. After a strigoi attack on the royal moroi court Nadya accompanies the princess to St Vladimirs academy were she has the adventure that changes her life, forever.


_**A.N: Hey guys! Okay, so I have some explaining to do. Yes, this is a new story and yes, I am still doing my other one. I was just walking down the stairs when this idea came to me and I just had to start the Prologue. I was thinking about uploading it later but I decided that I would upload it today to see what you think. So, enjoy and if you haven't read my other fanfic, please check it out. It's called 'the call of the Phoenix' and it is a Harry Potter fanfiction. So, please read and review and tell me if you think I should continue it. :P **_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to Richelle Mead. I do, however, own my made up characters!**_

Prologue

_Nadya's Point of View_

I whimpered as the vampire with the chalky white skin stalked towards me. His features were laughing, as if this was the most fun he'd had in ages. "Where are the Moroi?" His cold voice sneered as I cowered away from him. I was about to turn and run for the door when I felt the cool brickwork of the wall press against my back through the thin fabric of my nightie. I had reached a dead end. A laugh escaped the Strigoi lips and his red eyes danced as he took in my terrified expression.

"I d…don't know." I trembled as he got closer.

"I think you do." He sneered. He was right, I knew perfectly well where they were, the two Moroi my Mama was guarding with her friend. They were in the town, making a run for it. They knew the Strigoi was after the moroi and had fled, telling me that they would be back to get me soon. Mama had told me to hide in the house, which was what I had been doing before the Strigoi had followed the morois' trail here.

"I don't! I don't know." I denied as he finally reached me and crouched down so that he was on eye level with me.

"You do know. I know you do. You were with them, I can smell them all over you." He snapped and I flinched. "If you tell me, I'll go away. I'll even leave your mama alive when I find the moroi." I breathed in sharply. He was lying. Or was he? I didn't know; I was too young to know; to inexperienced to know. He was the first Strigoi I had ever seen. I was only seven years old. How could I know; how could they expect me to know; how could they leave me here, on my own. I may not have known; but my instinct knew. My instinct was warning me, telling me; _don't trust him, he's lying, he'll kill you and your mama. He'll kill the moroi. _As if he was reading my thoughts he smirked and said; "I won't hurt the moroi. I just want to talk to them."

"No!" I yelled. I could see it in his laughing eyes. He was lying. He would kill them all. His face turned cold, angry and his eyes blazed.

"You will tell me where the moroi are." He whispered coldly. His eyes seemed suddenly enchanting. I couldn't look away. A little voice appeared in my head. _You can tell him. It's the right thing to do. They left you here; on your own. They're not coming back. They're already long gone. Don't you want to be a guardian like your mother? If you don't tell him, you never will be. _Why did I suddenly have the urge to tell him? I couldn't tell him. Or could I? Maybe I could. Maybe he was right, maybe the voice was right. His eyes held mine, never looking away. They were encouraging me; urging me.

I started to open my mouth, the words on my tongue when I suddenly snapped out of it. The world came back into focus and his eyes no longer looked enchanting, but evil and cold.

"I won't, I won't tell you." I shouted, suddenly feeling braver. The strigoi seemed shocked as I came out of my trance. He blinked and studied my face for a few seconds before he shrugged.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." Before I could even blink, his hands were around my neck. He smiled as he turned round and threw me. I cried out as hit the opposite wall and slid down onto the floor. The strigoi was there faster than lightning. He bent down, his hands back round my neck.

"Are you going to talk then?" He asked and I spat the blood out of mouth before looking the strigoi in the eyes.

"No." I said defiantly. _They come first._ That was what my mama always said. It was her reason for leaving me here. But she would be back; and I refused to betray her.

"Damn you kid." The strigoi said as he threw me again, across the room. This time I didn't hit a wall but came crashing down into the wooden table and chairs. Then, once again I was flying across the room and _smack _into a wall. I felt a warm liquid start to pool beneath my head as I hit the floor.

"Nadya!" a familiar voice called out to me. I looked towards the front door and saw my mama standing there, looking down at me in horror. The strigoi turned to look at her too.

"Oh, good. I was starting to get bored." He said and my mama pulled out her silver stake from her jacket pocket.

"What did you do to my daughter?" She shouted at him and he laughed.

"What did I do to your daughter? I think you mean, what did _you_ do to your daughter? _You _were the one who left her here, taking your Moroi instead. Not me. I just happened to come across the morois' sent." He was smiling. My mama charged at him, stake poised, but he was too fast. He jumped over her and in less than a second, _snap; _her head was on the floor. Her silver stake fell out of her hand and rolled towards me.

"Mama!" I screamed and the strigoi turned back to me.

"Okay, it's starting to get light, so I need to go. Let's finish this up quickly." He stalked towards me, to deliver the finishing blow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"There's one in here!" A voice yelled from the street. The strigoi stopped and I opened my eyes. Instinctively, I reached out and felt my fingers wrap round the cool silver of the stake. The strigoi cursed under his breath.

"Looks like we have even less time than I thought. I won't even have time to feed." He turned back to me, his face annoyed. When he saw that I was smiling he hesitated and I saw my chance. I moved as fast as I could and, with all of my strength, pushed the stake into his heart. He screamed, his eyes opened wide. He had been beaten by a seven year old and was shocked. His body grew still and limp and collapsed onto the floor. I fell back to the floor as a black cloud floated across my vision and I felt my fingers grow slack on the stake that lay in my hand, gleaming in the moonlight.

_**A.N: So that was the Prologue. I hope you liked it. Just a heads up, Nadya is only 7 in the prologue and chapter 1. After that, it skips time. She is 15 in most of the book. So, was it good/bad? Tell me what you think. Also review and tell me if I should continue this fanfic. R&R! :P**_


End file.
